


love with the shape of you

by questionsthemselves



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Young Ravagers, pansexual stone top Martinex to be more precise, pure unadulterated smut, top!Martinex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsthemselves/pseuds/questionsthemselves
Summary: Martinex genuinely didn’t mean to walk in on him. All the crusted blood and flesh-bits are catching uncomfortably in the divots and cracks of him, and he’s aching for the hot rush of water to leave him clean again. His bathroom is shared with Yondu’s, same setup as all the senior crew, but Yondu’s supposed to be debriefing the debacle of their latest heist with Stakar, explaining exactly why they came back sans profit and covered in the remains of their client.Which is why when he walks in to his grumpy roommate, one leg propped up and half bent over as he scrubs at chunky thigh, Marty’s scooting back wide-eyed as the flash of lust-drunk clumsiness makes the door handle slip tauntingly through his fingers.EDIT: Now with bonus epilogue of Stakar accidentally walking in on something hereally didn'twant to walk in on





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO Martinex headcanons entirely belong to AbominableSnowDude, Yondu's biology inspired by Write_Like_An_American, RedRarebit, and also the 99th collectively.

Martinex genuinely didn’t mean to walk in on him. All the crusted blood and flesh-bits are catching uncomfortably in the divots and cracks of him, and he’s aching for the hot rush of water to leave him clean again. His bathroom is shared with Yondu’s, same setup as all the senior crew, but Yondu’s supposed to be debriefing the debacle of their latest heist with Stakar, explaining exactly why they came back sans profit and covered in the remains of their client.

Which is why when he walks in to his grumpy roommate, one leg propped up and half bent over as he scrubs at chunky thigh, Martinex’s scooting back wide-eyed as the flash of lust-drunk clumsiness makes the door handle slip tauntingly through his fingers.

See, it had been a revelation, joining up with the Ravagers. Pluvians don’t need each other to reproduce, don’t put much stock in labels as a whole. The galaxy, Martinex found, was filled with a plethora of ‘genders’ and ‘orientations’ and thing he’d never considered before, and it taken years of experience and exploration before he’s gotten to a place where he’s found what works for him and what doesn’t.

One thing that definitely works for him is the watching someone fall apart for him. Another more recent thing is the thought of flashes of glitter-gold piercings punched through scarred blue pouch skin whenever Yondu decides it’s a no-shirt sort of day, how Yondu pushes up a little on his toes to snarl in Martinex’s face, scowling at him with those cute underfangs crimping his lip.

He’s grown used to idle thoughts of that face flushed and wanting for him but this, seeing Yondu standing there all amused and unashamed as he straightens up and turns to face him, makes it flare bright and fresh.

“I’m sorry, fuck, didn’t realize you were here, ‘m leaving,” Martinex finally gets a grasp of the handle, but Yondu's eying him, taking in the heat that must be shining outta Martinex’s eyes, and he drawls out, “Aw, thas’ a shame.”

Then Yondu’s slowly dragging his gaze up, grin turning dirty as he takes him in.

“I could use someone to help me with all those hard t’reach lil’ spots.”

Martinex can’t blush, but seeing Yondu not angry at the intrusion, seeing him looking back like that, is starting to make his crystals flush warmer with every dragging second.

He lets go of the handle, steps further into the bathroom. When Yondu doesn’t do anything but purr out an approving hum Martinex’s shucking his shirt, unbuckling his belt, and grinning back.

The room is tiny, barely lit, with wet heat hanging stifling in the air. The bare flicking bulb in the corner though must be making him glitter, he knows, and it’s making the microscopic scales on Yondu glint too, beckoning him closer.

The stall’s just barely big enough for the two of them, and as Martinex steps in Yondu’s pressed back against the metal wall, shuddering a little at the coldness. Martinex lets himself warm further, carefully crowding up against Yondu until he feels the heat of him, all slippery and slick.

The water sluices over them, washing Martinex clean. He rests a hand on Yondu’s side, rubbing gently at the edge of his ribs as he reaches the other hand to thumb roughly at the trail of piercings studding Yondu’s ear.

Martinex watches greedily as he sucks in a breath, lips falling open, flushing dark, and then Yondu’s melting a little in his grip, as Martinex watches and presses in closer with a smirk curling at his lips.

“Like this?” he asks, ducking his head closer to whisper in the ear he’s still tracing gently.

Yondu’s head falls back a little and Martinex watches it, loving how responsive he is, how he’s not shy about letting everything he’s feeling show on his face.

He moves his hand around to hook Yondu against him, savoring the feeling of his body wet and wanting. Yondu eyes fall half lidded, but then his brows are pulling together in confusion, and he’s squirming back to look down between them.

Martinex knows what’s puzzling him, knows he probably isn’t all that familiar with Pluvian biology, so he pushes back to let him see. He knows why Yondu’s making that face - he was expecting something down there, not realizing Pluvians don’t reproduce that way and don’t have the need for any sort of baby-making bits.

When Yondu glances back up at him, face all furrowed and vaguely disappointed looking and starts to grumble out,“So what–“ but Martinex lets go of Yondu’s ear to tap his temple saying “It’s all up here for me, I wanna watch you, make you feel good.”

Yondu blinks, wrinkles his nose. He doesn’t seem entirely sure what to do with that, but Martinex does, and he leans down to croon, “Means I gonna fuck you ’til you fall apart for me,” watching greedily as Yondu makes a gasping little moan, eyes squeezing shut and implant thunking back against the shower wall. Martinex lets his lips curl into a grin, slow and dirty and pulls them back flush.

“Yeah, you like that?” he slides a hand slowly, possessively down Yondu’s spine, “you like hearing what I’m gonna do t’you?”

“Uh huh– Mar–“ Yondu can’t seem to decide whether he wants to push back into Martinex’s hand or forward to rut against him, and he’s squirming weakly, face flushing a pretty navy.

Martinex slides a finger between his legs, feels the wetness that’s already dripping from Yondu’s slit. He traces around the edges, lets his finger turn cold as he dips in, teasing. A lovely little upside to his uniquely crystalline skin, the way he can control the temperature of it.

“Fff-uck, Mar, c’mon,” Yondu’s pushing down, trying to get Martinex’s finger inside him, but with a last teasing rub Martinex pulls out.

Ignoring Yondu’s disgruntled whine, he pulls him out of the shower and towards his room.

 

Yondu sprawls himself flat on the bed, and Martinex watches him push up on his elbows with that wanting look on his face as he husks out, “Now you got me here, what’chu gonna do with me?”

“Brat,” Martinex grins down as he climbs up to brace himself on top of Yondu. He likes Yondu’s lip, but he knows a better way to occupy that smart mouth and so Martinex leans down to kiss him hard. Yondu’s lips part, soften, and he presses harder, fucking into him with his tongue and growling a little into his mouth when Yondu just lets him.

Then Martinex’s breaking away to start nipping down Yondu’s neck, possessively worrying blue-black marks into his skin. Yondu’s sinking further down on the bed with every touch, melting beneath him and Martinex feels impossibly hotter watching him. He loves this, loves watching people dissolve and fall apart for him. He needs to watch Yondu do it some more.

Sinking down on one elbow, Yondu now flat underneath him, Martinex reaches a hand down to finger at Yondu’s cunt. Yondu’s legs part, and he lets out a sharp click high and fluting.

“Y-yeah, c’mon Mar, like that,” Yondu’s demanding, seems determined this time to not let Martinex get away with just teasing him and he reaches down to hold Martinex’s hand in place as he pushes himself down. Martinex almost wants to keep his fingers curled, watch Yondu get more desperate, but he relents and presses two fingers together so Yondu can slide himself down on them with punched out little gasp of relief.

Martinex props himself up so he can watch, lets Yondu fuck himself down onto him. Every time Yondu moves the shiny little piercings dotting the upper lip of his pouch glint as they catch the light. Martinex reaches over to toy with them idly, tugging and twisting until he hungry little sounds Yondu’s making start to pitcher higher.

He starts squirming harder as he tries to angle so he can rub against the heel of Martinex’s hand, so Martinex pulls away, wiping his hand absently on the blanket before reaching to pull the bedside drawer open.

“Wha..?” Yondu pushes up with his heels in frustration before thumping back down on the bed. He squints blearily up at Martinex, corners of his mouth turned down, as he says, “Why’dya stop?”

He’s laying there all disgruntled, covered in bite marks and slick with sweat, and Martinex feels something warm and soft welling up in his chest as he looks down at him. He’d wanted this, wanted Yondu and now he was here, every crotchety, demanding, brilliant blue inch of him wanting Martinex back.

His hand finally closes around what he’d been rummaging for and he holds the dildo up, watching smugly as Yondu’s sucks in an inhale, pupils blowing wide.

“Wanna fill you up with this,” Martinex husks out and reaches down, clicks the button that’ll adhere it in place between his legs. Yondu reaches for it with greedy hands, canting his hips up, says “C’mon, don’t tease–oh, _fuck_ ,” and Martinex’s pushing inside him, watching his face hungrily as everything he’s feeling plays across it like holovid.

“Gorgeous,” Martinex says softly, and Yondu purrs, stretching out as his fingers curl into the sheets and he writhes a little hedonistically. “Look so good, takin’ it all like that.” 

He starts slow, picking up the pace as he figure out just how to angle to punch those frenetic clicks and fluting whimpers out of Yondu. They’re both getting desperate, Yondu to come and Martinex to see it, and he grits out ragged, “Know how long I’ve wanted this, wanted to see you like this? C’mon, tilt into me, wanna fuck you deeper.”

It’s easy to slip Yondu’s leg over his shoulder, push into him again. Martinex rasps out, “Touch yourself for me, like that, yeah,” and he’s twisting at the piercing in Yondu’s nipple, watches Yondu almost thrashing in his grip.  “So beautiful, _fuck_ , gonna get you like this after every shift, hold you down, make you come for me.”

It’s enough to tip Yondu over the edge and he’s tensing, clenching hard and curling forward into Martinex. He’s making these breathy little “uh, uh, uh,” sounds like he’s being wrung out, clinging to Martinex as he latches on to his shoulder to mouth at it dazedly.

Martinex waits until he’s relaxing boneless into the bed before he pulls out, disengaging the packer with a click. Yondu murmurs a little, muddled and fuck-drunk, as Martinex wipes him gentle, turns him on his side to snug them together.Martinex closes his eyes, savors how Yondu’s chunky, muscled weight and smooth-scaled skin feel against him. He’s warm and relaxed and Martinex realizes with a start that he’s purring too, a low contented rumble.

Tomorrow they’ll have to talk, figure out how the shape of this new thing will be between them, but tonight Martinex lets the gentle purring, the feel of Yondu against him, soothe him into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been ten hours, and Stakar is rapidly moving from Slightly Annoyed to Rather Put Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only exists because of Resri's brilliant idea and her and AbominableSnowDude's encouragement. So, here's to you both. :3

It’s been ten hours, and Stakar is rapidly moving from Slightly Annoyed to Rather Put Out. He has a conspicuously large soft spot for the two he secretly thinks of as his boys, but right now they’ve both botched the easy snatch-and-grab he’d sent them out on, apparently left with the prospective target in pieces, and now in spite of the generous amount of time Stakar has allotted them neither one has bothered to show up to explain.

It’s ridiculous. And unprofessional. And _completely_ inconsiderate _,_ damn the pair of them, he’d fallen asleep in his chair waiting to assure himself the two of them were okay. Now his neck has developed a crick that means he can’t quite straighten it without wincing and his back feels like someone’s merrily stabbed a few tiny boning knives into tender muscles. 

That’s it. 

It’s time to find Yondu and Martinex and make them explain exactly why they kept their captain waiting, hopefully with a few wincing apologies in there to soothe his ruffled temper. 

As he stalks down the passageway, he mentally runs through the possible places they could be holed up. Not the galley, unless they’d fallen asleep slumped over the tables again. He can’t fathom why they would have gone to the rec room, or the observation deck, or the bridge. It’s possible they’re hiding out in some tucked away nook, but Stakar doesn’t think either one had done anything that would have warranted that level of guilty hideaway shenanigans. 

So one of their rooms it is then. He checks Yondu’s first. It looks like his bloodied leathers have been dropped on the floor haphazardly but there’s no sign of Yondu, and the rest of his room is strangely undisturbed. Normally jobs, successful or otherwise, mean a rather large number of liquor bottles and a great degree of flung-about chaos in Yondu’s space, neither of which is present now. 

Hmm. So unless there’s something more going on here than Stakar knows about, Martinex’s room it is.

 

Martinex wakes up feeling rather squished, a sensation that’s unusual enough that he has to blink in sleepy, bewildered silence a moment before everything rushes back to him. 

Yondu. In the shower. Laying on his bed, held tight in Martinex’s arms. 

Closing his eyes again, he savors the rush of warmth and contentedness at the feeling of Yondu’s skin against his, the wet patch where Yondu’s faint drooly wheezes are being unconsciously burbled into his shoulder. 

Martinex lets one hand come up to cradle the small of Yondu’s back, and the other to rub rhythmically at the edge of his spine. There’s something… peaceful, warm and utterly perfect in how Yondu’s sprawled on top of him, letting him take his weight. Martinex never wants to move again. 

The movement of his fingers must be stirring Yondu back into wakefulness though, because he starts grumpily shifting against Martinex. 

“Whaaa…” he slurs out, making a half-hearted attempt to push himself up before Martinex tightens his hold. Yondu flops his head around to squint blearily at him, before his face morphs slowly from irritated to a happy leer. 

“Well, g’morning,” Yondu seems to have found his coordination again, because he’s starting to run his hands slowly up Martinex’s sides. 

Martinex beams back helplessly at him, feeling his chest fill up with something fizzy and nebulous and yearning. Sliding the hand on Yondu’s back up to cup his cheek, he says a quiet, “Morning.” 

Yondu’s eyes are rapidly becoming hooded as he starts to shift, these minute little movements that are rubbing all the soft, blue, plushness of him against Martinex and suddenly something fierce and grasping settles back into Martinex. It makes him want to feel Yondu all flushed and needing against him again and he starts to rub his hand deliberately against Yondu’s lower back, moving it slowly lower and lower. 

Then Yondu’s leaning down, and Martinex is leaning up and they’re kissing, Yondu’s sleep-warmed lips moving softly, dreamily against his, sucking on his top lip, tracing it gently with his tongue. Martinex nips lightly in return and Yondu’s melting up into him, turning it needy and wanting. The tips of Martinex’s fingers press into Yondu’s face and he wants more, wants to see Yondu melting apart for him but then there’s the whoosh of the automatic doors and a familiar cranky voices barking, “Where in the _stars damned–”_

 

Stakar waves his hand to disengage the biolock, and barges victoriously in Martinex’s room. They must have passed out here, but if neither one of them can deign to update Stakar on what they’ve been up to these past few days, they deserve an abrupt awakening. 

“Where in the _stars damned_ –“ he starts and then nearly chokes as he realizes what he’s walked in on. Instead of the two of them sprawled over the furniture in lazy indolence Yondu is _on top_ of Martinex. Not just on top of him, they’re faces are smashed together, and Martinex’s hand is perilously low on Yondu’s back and _oh god_ they’re kissing, they’re about to be doing more than kissing. Stakar can feel his face going as hot as a supernova as he windmills backwards, stumbling shocky into the wall as the rest of his sentence trails off into stunned silence. 

When they hear him Yondu and Martinex launch themselves apart, both of them tangling themselves comically in the blankets as they trip over themselves to offer explanations for what’s going on. Stakar shakes his head, blindly stabs a finger in their general direction, and pointedly turns to look at a blank patch of steel-grey wall. 

“I’m going back to my office,” he takes a long-suffering gulp of air, and purses his lips cantankerously, “and the two of you are going to make yourselves presentable, and give me a thorough debrief on what exactly you’ve been up to these past few days.”

There’s an awkward silence, and then Stakar blinks and his voice goes up a couple octaves as he says, “in regards to _Ravager business_ and Ravager business _only_ , understand?” and before his foot can plant itself even more firmly up his behind he turns smartly and marches stiff-legged out the door. 

 

Martinex stares stupidly at the door for a couple moments after it whooshes closed behind Stakar, and then he turns back to Yondu. They lock blank gazes for a minute, and then Yondu’s lip is twitching and the two of them are giggling like teenagers. Yondu flops back down against Martinex’s side, and Martinex unconsciously reaches an arm around to pull him close. 

“Not exactly how I’d planned on telling him,” he says, low and teasingly into the side of Yondu’s head. 

“But his _face,”_ Yondu pokes gleefully into his side, “can’t decide which was funnier, the moment when he realized what was going on, or when he realized he’d said he wanted us to tell him what we’d been up to.” 

Martinex rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning as he rolls back on top of Yondu, leans down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are <3


End file.
